


A night at sea

by Kaithewolfgirl



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I am extremely disappointed by the lack of Rekke content on AO3, Male Friendship, Oneshot, Rekke is bae, Short, heart to heart, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaithewolfgirl/pseuds/Kaithewolfgirl
Summary: Rekke and Eder have a nice chat in the middle of the night
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A night at sea

Rekke had been running to reef the sails. The next thing he knew he had plunged into the cold, black ocean.   
He gasped in surprise and water filled his lungs.  
Water swirled around him as he tried to get his bearings. With some struggle, he got his hair about water only to see the mast crack and topple over. He coughed and choked, all while trying to tread water above the waves.  
He yelled for his crewmates to help, but they could not hear him above the thunder and the howling winds.   
The clouds reached nearly as high as the stars. Lightning illuminated them, making them almost look solid.  
All he could do was cry out for Yiz.   
A wave crashed over him, filling his mouth with ice. He forced himself upward with every ounce of energy he could muster but all he could see was black.  
Black and ice cold all around.  
His lungs were fit to burst, a voice was screaming in his head.   
The force of the storm tossed him like a ragdoll.

“Hey? Hey! Rekke!”

Rekke awoke with a start. Someone was shaking his shoulder. 

“Rekke? … oh good you’re awake.”

Eder sat across his berth, concern in his eyes.   
Trembling, Rekke sat up and wiped cold sweat from his brow. He could only stare at Eder, speechless for a couple seconds.  
“ What happened? Did you have a weird dream or somethin’?”  
Rekke blurted out a few words in Seki, only for Eder to frown quizzically.  
He took a deep breath, and began again in Adyrean.

“I – dreamt about my shipwreck. I slipped under the water, couldn’t get to the surface…” Rekke did his best to not meet Eder’s brown eyes.  
“That’s awful.”   
“Sorry for waking you.” He mumbled.   
Aloth was fast asleep in the berth above them. He hadn’t woken at least.  
“We thought god would protect us … but I’m lucky to have my life.” Rekke could feel his breathing even out. “Sometimes I can’t get it out of my head. I try not to think about it.”

“Hmm,” Eder replied. “Can I do anything else for you? You look white as a sheet.”

“Could you stay with me a while?” 

“Sure. No problem friend.”   
Eder sat on the edge of the berth, while Rekke ran his hands through his slightly knotted hair.

“You know the watcher used to have really bad nightmares. Almost had to dump ice water on her a couple of times to get her up.” Eder spoke.

Rekke chuckled quietly.

“We had some good times in the Dyrwood. And some bad. A lot of bad.” Eder clapped Rekke on the bicep. “The watcher almost lost her sanity, Aloth there had no direction, nothing. My hometown went to hog shit.”

“So you are far from home as well.” Rekke murmured. “Do you miss it?”  
“Yes and no. The leaden key destroyed everything that made it my home. My family’s all dead. There’s nothing left for me there.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Eder shrugged. “It’s alright. The watcher and the Dawnstars have been good to me. Despite the fat load of good Eothas amounted to.”  
Aloth turned over in the berth above them and muttered something unintelligible. 

“Rekke? Just between you and me I don’t think Aloth would have lived if he hadn’t found us. He’s been through some stuff, and I think it would have consumed him completely.”

Rekke nodded solemnly. “The watcher is a good friend to have, yes.”   
The two chatted quietly together for a while.  
“I think I’m ok now, Eder. Thank you.” Rekke flashed a small smile.

Eder got up and laid down in his own birth. “Sleep tight.”


End file.
